Silence Bites
by AgentofChaos2017
Summary: After being saved and raised at a young age from vampires and having an unusual family that hunts the same creatures that attacked her, Amor thinks she's seen it all. But when a very attractive King of Vampires is woken up and he wont leave her alone, her world is thrown upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A small figure could be seen running down the street and into the park. It would occasionally look behind and stumble as it ran. It eventually slowed down and stopped underneath a lamppost looking around cautiously. The light shining showed the figure to be a girl around the age of 7.

She was covered in cuts and bruises, her bottom lip was bleeding and her hands were scraped up. The girl's clothes seemed to be a size to big and covered in rip and patches. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, her unique violet eyes, which were slightly hidden by the girl's dark hair, flickered side to side seeming to be looking for something.

After a few minutes she relaxed slightly and she climbed onto a nearby bench. She closed her eyes and relaxed against the bench, before she fell asleep she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. Shooting up she looked at the bushes and the next thing she knew she was being held down by a man that was growling.

Behind were a woman and another man, they were laughing and smiling at the man. In the flash of light the little girl saw their fangs and began to squirm and try to kick the man. The woman only laughed and tilted the girl's neck and the man above her bared his fangs. Before the man bit down on the girl's neck she was interrupted.

"Hey bloodsuckers" a voice yelled

They all looked up and growled, a man dressed in black and holding a sword was standing there.

"Blade" the woman hissed.

Letting go of the girl the man got up and ran towards the man trying to attack him, the other two right behind him. Seeing her chance the girl got up and hid in the bushes, closing her eyes and covering her ears she waited till it was over.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes and gasped silently at what she saw. The man in black stood there calm as ever and on the ground surrounding him were three piles of ashes. The man looked at the piles and sneered.

She moved slightly and a branch snapped, hearing the sound the man looked over and saw her. Walking over slowly he crouched in front of the girl watching him cautiously. Lifting up his hand she flinched and he stopped and just looked at her.

"Did he bite you?" he asked

She looked at him for a second and then shook her head, then tilted her head side to side to show him after seeing his unsure look. Nodding he looked her over,

"Where are your parents?"

The little girl just looked up at him blinking slowly.

"Where's your mother?" he asked frowning.

She looked down and shook her head and he frowned at the fact that she was like him, without a mother. Shaking his head, he asked about her father. At that her eyes widened and she began to shake her head repeatedly, "did he give you those bruises and cuts?" he growled

She looked down and nodded. It was silent for a moment then he spoke.

"My name is Blade."

She looked up at him and held out her hand, he put out his hand and she grabbed it turning it over.

Using her finger, she began to trace letters on his hand, spelling out "A-M-0-R".

"Amor" he said to her making her smile and nod.

She nodded, at that moment Blade heard police sirens coming this way. He looked at Amor and frowned, "You have a place you can go?" he asked. She shook her head and spelled out 'no home'.

He paused "do you want to come with me?" making her smile and nod quickly.

"Come one, I know somewhere safe we can go" he said and picked her up.

He walked over to his car and put her in the back, then got in and drove away. Blade couldn't believe he was doing this but she didn't have anywhere to go and he couldn't have her 'saying' anything to the police. Plus he couldn't let her go back to her abusive father.

'I must be crazy...and Whistler is going to throw a fit' he thought with a sigh.

Looking in the rear view mirror he saw Amor asleep wrapped in the blanket that been in the back. 'Maybe this won't be so bad' He thought and continued to drive towards the warehouse they had set up at.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blade pulled up to an abandoned building and got out as an old man opened the door to the building and stepped out.

"Back already?" he asked surprised.

Blade grunted and opened up the back passenger side door and carefully pulled out a sleeping Amor. He closed the door and followed the man into the warehouse.

"I'm surprised your already back, what was it a slow night or something?" the older man asked before turning around and seeing the sleeping girl.

"What the hell is that?!" he yelled

"Don't freak out Whistler" Blade said as he walked towards the cot set up in the 'medical area'. He placed Amor on the cot, took off her shoes and pulled a blanket over her and walked to the next room.

"Don't freak out?! Are you kidding me," Whistler yelled as he followed Blade "what in the world is wrong with you? You brought a child here?! Have you forgotten what we do Blade?"

"No I haven't forgotten but her mother's dead and I couldn't let her go back to her father" he growled

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he was abusing her! Those cuts and bruises aren't from the vampires that attacked her tonight Whistler! I couldn't bring her back to him knowing that he hits her" Blade yelled aggravated.

At those words Whistler's face softened and he sighed, pinching the bridge of nose and closing his eyes he muttered to himself.

"Blade," Whistler started but he before he could continue the little girl walked into the room. Amor had the blanket wrapped around her like a cape and she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked at Whistler and then ran towards Blade, who picked her up.

"What's your name?" Whistler asked her, she blinked her eyes slowly at him.

"Her name's Amor, she can't speak" Blake answered him

Whistler nodded and grumbled and looked at Amor for a few moments and then groaned "Alright she can stay…but she better not be any trouble. Lucky for us I know sign language so I can teach that to her so we can communicate better" with that he walked away.

"Thanks old man" Blade said

Whistler simply replied "Shut up! I'm not old!"

Blade snickered and looked at Amor who was fighting to stay awake, "come on let's get you to bed" he walked over and put her on the cot and said goodnight, then turned off the light.

He walked up the stairs and into his room and closed the door behind him. Amor looked after him and after watching the door for a few minutes, scrambled off the cot and slowly climbed the stairs. She jumped up and turned the doorknob then peeked into his room to see him laying down on his bed, she quietly walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

Amor walked up to the side of the bed that was as high as her eyes and looked over the side and poked him softly. Blade grunted and but he didn't wake up, she poked him again. Still nothing. So she poked him again and again, till he woke up.

He growled and looked over and looked at her shocked.

Sitting up he asked her "Didn't I just put you to bed?"

Amor looked up at him and then put her hands up, for a second Blade was confused for a minute then it hit him.

"Oh no, you're not sleeping in here. You have a bed downstairs" he said shaking his head

She just looked at him and then she pouted slightly, Blade continued to shake his head. She frowned then her eyes grew wider and then she pulled the puppy dog face. Blade groaned and gave in.

"Fine you can stay in here, just stay on your side of the bed," he groaned while picking her up and placed her next to him.

Amor smiled and looked at him and then laid her head on his chest along with her arm and closed her eyes. He grunted and tried to move her but she grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go.

'This girl is going to be the end of me' he thought with a sigh and closed his eyes and relaxed, eventually falling asleep.

**** *****************10 years later *********************************************

Amor's POV

I listened to the radio as I checked to make sure all my knives were accounted for. I tapped a beat on my legs in anticipation, getting tired of sitting in Blade's car which was in the back of a semi-truck. I had been in here for around a half an hour waiting for the old man to give the signal. I pulled on a loose string loose on my shirt as I looked over what I was wearing making sure all my weapons were well hidden.

A violet shirt that stopped an inch above my bellybutton with a black vest hid four pairs of knives, two on each side of my body. My black ripped skinny jeans with a purple chain had a holster with a black and silver 45 magnum. Inside my back heeled boots were two more daggers.

A few minutes later I heard Whistler give the signal by honking the horn. I put my hair in a quick braid and moved to the passenger side, just then Blade came in and got in the car.

"Ready?" he asked

I smirked and spun one of my knives as my response. With that we burst out of the truck and drove over a car that was directly behind the truck.

Hitting the brakes, Blade stopped the car and then began to drive in reverse then spinning us around the face the right direction. We pulled up next to the truck and I looked over to see Whistler give us a thumbs up and I waved to him before we drove past.

I looked ahead and saw the two vampires on their bikes, then Blade pressed the NOS button that I had installed and we were soon right behind them.

One turned around and started to shoot at the car, glaring at him I growled because I would have to install a new windshield…again. Looking over at Blade I saw him sneering and he went a little faster which in turn caused us to run over the other one.

The shooter saw this and shot at us a few more times before putting away his gun and driving into the opposite lane then back into our lane once we passed him. Now the guy was behind us and he started to shoot again.

I rolled my eyes and his stupidity as Blade slowed the car down and the guy crashed through the back window and got on me. His face was in my lap and I glared at him then kneed him in the face before punching his face into the dashboard. Then I grabbed his shirt and thrust him up into the roof a few times before dropping him. I opened my door and grabbed Blade's gun, shooting him causing his ashes to fly through the open door.

I closed the door and wiped of the ashes that had fallen on me with a stoic expression. I looked at Blade and he smirked and said "Nice shot"

" _Thank you_ " I signed back. Then the first vamp that we had run over jumped up from, I'm guessing, underneath the car.

He screeched and started to pound on the hood trying to intimidate us, I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head. He got further up and started to crack the windshield more than it already was. I gave Blade his gun and he shot the vampire in the head turning him into ashes.

Unfortunately, most of the ashes stained the window and caused it hard to see the road. Blade turned on the window wipers but they didn't help much and Blade tried looking out the window to see the road.

Ahead of us was a car that contained two vamps, started to shoot at us and began to laugh. I flipped the ultraviolet lights on and the shooter ducked down while the driver turned around and began to burn and die.

After a few moments I turned it off and Blade speed up and bumped into the car ahead causing it to hit a road block and flip over and slide a couple of feet, it didn't stop until it hit a pole.

Some civilians opened the door and pulled him out, he jumped up and shoved them away. Blade and I got out the car and Blade shot him. But he didn't burst into ashes causing me to think something was up. Frowning Blade walked over to the now laughing man while I sat on the hood and listened to the two men speaking.

"Why aren't you a pile of ash?" Blade asked

The man laughed and showed him something on his wrist, then he pulled out his…fake fangs. He was a familiar and then he told him Blade was set up, as he said that he looked at something over Blade's shoulder. I looked up and saw a woman videotaping this whole thing.

I looked Blade and saw him growl at the now dead familiar. He turned around and we got back into the car and drove back to the warehouse.

" _Whistler is going to be pissed_ " I signed to him with a sigh and Blade nodded. "I know."

An angry Whistler is not something you ever want to deal with. He doesn't stay mad at me long at me seeing as though he sees me as his youngest 'child'. But with Blade he gets mad as a agitated bull but only for a little while longer than me.

As we arrived at the warehouse, we were met with a fuming Whistler. He began to yell that we were incredibly stupid and he had trained us better. Blade explained to him about the familiar thought to be a vampire. At that Whistler began to tell Blade that he had gotten sloppy, I walked over to Whistler in mid-rant and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I shook my head. He looked at me for a moment before he walked away, grumbling.

I walked over to the weapons table and placed all of my knives on the table. I didn't even get to use them today. I began to get a strange feeling in my stomach, as though something very bad was about to happen. Pursing my lip, I moved over to the garage and grabbed the bag of weapons I kept there and made sure it was stocked. Something didn't feel right and usually when I got that feeling I'm right.

I turned around and was walking towards the car to start fixing it up when I heard Whistler yell. "We have company!" Right then I heard police sirens and helicopters and they were close… **too** close.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'How the hell did we not hear them sooner?' I though as I rushed towards Whistler to help him start deleting all of our files on the computers. We couldn't let the cops couldn't get their hands on this stuff. If they did all hell would break loose and there would be nowhere to go all of our past hideouts and ones that we have that we haven't used would be discovered.

I was on my fifth computer when they started breaking through the windows, guns at the ready. Blade held them off as Whistler and I continued to delete the files, though now it was harder to see the screen because we had to duck down so we wouldn't get shot.

"Amor," yelled Whistler and I looked over at him "go help Blade!"

I nodded before finishing deleting the files on the current computer before reaching into my bag and grabbing my two favorite weapons. My twin 9 mm guns and five knives, then getting up I ran towards a pair of cops that had their backs to me. I flipped over them and right when I was over their heads I shot them and as I landed they landed on the ground motionless. This definitely caught the attention of some other cops and they ran over shooting. I ran towards them dodging bullets and once I was in a good place I sprang up and kicked one of them in the head and then shot him as he went down.

Someone grabbed my arms and tried to put it behind my back to break it. Rolling my eyes, I simply pulled them over my head while turning causing his arms to break instead. I shot another cop in side while facing that direction then the one with the broken arm in the leg causing him to scream in pain.

At some point all the fighting had led outside and I could see Blade fighting a few cops but he was handling himself fine so I wasn't worried. I shot the last cop in my way before reloading my twins then I turned to face the old building that still held Whistler and a few cops.

From where I was standing I could see him sitting against a computer with his shotgun in his lap through a window. As though he knew I was looking he looked out the window at me and weakly smiling and waving slowly. Then he mouthed the words 'I love you' at first I looked at him confused. Why had he said that, I mean I appreciated it but why did he say it? Just then I understood, he had activated the self-distrust code and was going to blow up the warehouse…with himself inside.

Shaking my head, I took a step towards the warehouse but then it burst into flames and smoke rose to the heavens. At first I just stood there shaking my head in shock and denial. I was waiting for him to limp out of the flames and say "You should see the look on your face."

But he never did.

I started shuffling towards the warehouse, the next thing I knew I started running towards it silently screaming Whistler's name. I jerked as I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me back, at this I started kicking and screaming as I tried to get out of their grasp. Looking up I saw it was Blade he wasn't wearing his glasses so I could easily see the tears in his eyes as he looked between me and the burning building before shaking his head.

"No he's still in there! Let me go Blade! He's still alive! Whistler!" I silently shouted. This is one of those times where I really wish I could talk, but only air came out no words nor sound.

We fell to our knees and sat there starting at the crumbling building, I put my face in the side of his neck and cried for the man I considered my grandfather, I cried for my family. What would Blade and I do without him?

Not wanting to think about it I closed my eyes but the next thing I know I was being taken away from Blade, the one person I needed most at this point. And in these arms of a stranger I struggled and bit at anything in my reach. I felt a prick in my left arm and my struggling decreased against my will as I got weaker and more lethargic.

"Amor!" I heard someone shout, looking to my right seeing a blurred Blade struggling to get to me, fighting to get past police. I weakly reached out to him and the last thing I heard was him shout "No!" before everything went dark.

********3 HOURS LATER************************

I kept my eyes closed as I began to wake up, someone must have sedated me. I could vaguely hear voices in the room with me. A women and two men, though one sounded familiar and as I kept listening I recognized it as Blade's. I shifted slightly due to a pain in my left side and the voices immediately stopped talking.

I heard one of the men walk closer and the other two left the room I'm guessing due to the sound of a closing door. I slowly opened my eyes and winced at the bright lights before seeing Blade kneeling next to me. I smiled at him weakly before frowning as everything came back to me. I held back my tears as I thought of Whistler and looked to Blade.

" _ **Where are we and what happened?**_ " I asked him looking around the room.

After Blade filled me on what was going on, I looked at him as if he was crazy.

" _ **So basically we were saved by a bunch of amateurs that call themselves the Nightstalkers from the chick that set us up on the roof. One of those amateurs also happens to be Whistler's daughter and we're at their headquarters. Also its most likely that Dracula or Drake is awake and walking around and the bloodsuckers plan to take over the word, extremely cliché by the way, and use humans as slaves…did I miss anything?**_ " I replied

Blade shook his head and I nodded before simply saying " _ **Well this sucks and definitely not in the good way**_ " Blade smiled at me and stood up.

"Come on let's go met the team"

I rolled my eyes and stood up stretching, before giving a sarcastic smile " _ **Yay**_ " then going back to a straight face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I had to admit that the group wasn't as bad as I expected, although there were some moments I wanted to smack someone. The Nightstalkers consisted of five people, Summerfield and her adorable daughter Zoe, Dex, Abigail and Hannibal King.

I found out that Abigail was Whistler's daughter and she wasn't fond of that fact. She also didn't bother to hide that she didn't like me, she believed I was a disability because I couldn't speak. This brought up a problem with Summerfield because she was blind. Now Abigail believed that I was breaking up the team but I honestly didn't care about what she thought. Neither did the others as they seemed to not care about what she was saying.

We spent the rest of the morning planning to go to Dr. Vance's office and get him to give us some answers. Seeing as I still wasn't exactly up to my strongest point, it was decided that I was to stay here with Zoe, Dex and Summerfield while the rest left for the city. Just as they were about to leave I tapped Blade on the shoulder,

" **Can we talk for a minute?"**

"Yeah," he turned to Hannibal "I'll be right back"

"Alright"

We walked a few feet away from the car and I ran a hand through my hair, " **I have a bad feeling about this** "

"Don't worry, everything will be fine Amor"

I shook my head and looked down, " **You don't understand, I know something's going to happen. I can feel it in my gut.** "

"Amor look at me," I sighed before doing as he said "nothing is going to happen. I made a vow when I found you that night that I would protect you for as long as I physically could and I plan to keep that vow."

I looked at me for a moment before hugging him tightly, burying my face in is chest. Everyone thought that Blade was a mean, cold-hearted man because that was how he treated most people abut he wasn't like that towards me, not at all.

To me…he was like a father.

" **Thanks dad"** I kissed his cheek before realizing what I had said and ran back inside before I could see his reaction. I had only ever called him that in my head. A few minutes later I watched as they drove off and sighed before walking into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and jumped onto the counter.

"Hey Amor" Zoe said walking in.

I waved at her and she smiled at me before sitting at the table with her coloring book. I watched with a smile as she colored in a picture of the March Hare from Alice in Wonderland and began to hum. It was such as shame that someone as young as Zoe was involved in this war and I hoped that it would be over soon. But what would Blade and I do once it was?

Shaking my head, I threw out my apple then jumped down from the counter and messed up Zoe's hair as I walked past getting her to giggle. I ran up to my 'room' here and looked through my bag for my twins. I needed to clear my thoughts and cleaning out my twins usually did the trick.

By the time I was done the sun had fallen and the noise of the day went down. The only sound that could be heard was the hum of voices and Summerfield's computers. At the sound of voices, I was easily able to decipher Blade's and realized gloomily that they had returned. Now I would probably have to deal with Blade giving me the look that we had to talk.

I put my twins on my bed and stood up, stretching before walking out and sliding down the banister of the stairs, catching the attention of the Abigail and Blade. Abigail gave me a glare while Blade, just like I predicted, gave me the 'we need to talk' look.

'Great' I thought with a sigh before running out the room and into Summerfield's lab area.

I knocked on the door to let her know I was in the room and she smiled "Hey Amor"

I walked up to her and grabbed her hand tapping out, " **Hey, if Blade asks where I am can you tell him you don't know. I'll be on the roof.** "

"Okay" she replied chuckling before I ran out onto the balcony and up onto the roof.

I looked up at the stars and sighed in content, leaning back onto my hands. Mapping out the figures in the stars I failed to hear the slight thud of someone joining me on the roof. All of a sudden I felt a hand wrap around my mouth and I immediately tensed up and fought back. A wave of panic came over me as I felt a prick on my right arm, seeing a now empty syringe sitting there. Soon my movements grew sluggish until I couldn't move and then darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'Now what happened' I thought with annoyance as I woke up slowly. I stood up and took a few steps but as I went to take another I was roughly yanked back down to the floor with a thud. Groaning I looked down at my legs and saw that my left foot had been chained down to the floor.

I stood up and slowly walked to see how long the chain was, it only let me walk about 6 feet. The door was five more feet away from where I could reach seeing as my chain was connected to the back wall. Growling, I searched the room that I was in to see that it held a window with blinds to block out the sun and a metal chair placed in the far back corner. I had seen rooms like this before, they probably used this room for interrogations or to kill their vampire prisoners.

As I stood there I came up with an idea and pulled the metal chair in front of me placing the back of it towards the door then I wobbled over to the window and yanked off the blinds letting the sun stream in. I sat back against the back wall and watched the door for a few minutes, waiting for the right moment. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long as I began to hear voices come from outside the door.

"Are you sure this is the right room?" a thick voiced asked gaining a hiss from another.

"Of course is the right room Jarko, you idiot" an aggravated voice responded. It clearly belonged to a woman.

"Calm down Danica, it was just a question." a calm voice chuckled.

So the woman was Danica, for some reason that name sounded familiar but I couldn't place from where.

"You can shut up too Asher! Now would someone go in there and check on the girl!" Danica growled. From the way she spoke I believed she was the leader of most of them.

A few minutes later a black-haired man and a light haired woman opened the door, walking in and screamed at the light. I kicked the chair as hard as I could, slamming the door shut and what made it better was that the back of the chair went underneath the doorknob. Their screams grew more pained filled as they both began to burn. They finally grew silent just as they dissolved into two piles of ash and the only thing that could be heard was the cursing and banging coming from the other side of the door.

After a full ten minutes they were able to burst open the door but slammed it back shut as the sun continued to stream into the room. I simply watched uninterested as they, once again, came into the room but they were wearing black suits and helmets that blocked out the sun. Two of them held me against the wall by my arms and chained them. One of them left the room afterwards but left the door open letting a woman wearing the same black suit storm into the room flanked by two men of different statures. One was extremely built while the other was leaner, they must have been Jarko and Asher.

'Danica must be the woman' I thought just as she walked up to me and slapped me across the face. I simply let my hair cover my face before sighing and looking at her with a blank expression. She must not have liked my reaction as she punched me in the stomach causing me to hunch over slightly but I kept my face impassive. There would definitely be a bruise on my stomach later and some slight swelling on my face but I could care less. I had grown numb to those kind of things long ago, before I even met Blade.

Danica got really close to my face and glared at me, "if you ever pull that shit again I will make sure I make your death long and painful. I'm sure I'll enjoy drinking you dry."

Not impressed by that threat I glared at her and used the wall to use my right foot to kick her head and when she fell to the ground I kicked the glass part of her helmet causing it to crack and break allowing the sun to hit her face, making her scream.

Jarko and Asher cursed before grabbing her and dragging her out the room, Jarko shouting at the last one to chain my other leg and put up a blind. The person did that quickly before leaving the room slamming the door behind them and leaving me in the poorly lit room.

I glared at the blind for a minute before shrugging, I would get it off sooner or later. I sat back down against the wall but was annoyed that my hands were about a foot off the floor. Closing my eyes, I shut out the world around me and took in a few deep breaths. Blade would be on his way once he realized that I was missing, I wouldn't be here long.

It must have been around an hour later when the door opened again but I ignored them and kept looking at my signature black ripped skinny jeans. The whole time we had been with the Nightstalkers I had only exchanged the purple chain for a blue one, a shirt that was exactly same to the last one but this was a light blue and I also replaced my boots with black and blue high-tops with blue laces.

After a few minutes of silence, I thought the person had left so I looked up only to see a man crouched in front of me. He was tanned and a strange necklace wrapped around his neck. He wore a black jacket over a white shirt that revealed most of his chest along with black pants and boots.

"It is rude to ignore people you know." He spoke and I closed my eyes as I felt my being shake at the sound of his voice. It held power and commanded attention and I felt myself wish to give it to him which pissed me the hell off. Who was this guy?

After fighting myself I slowly looked up and into his eyes and as I looked into his hazel eyes I froze. As I looked into his eyes I grew hotter and become jittery which was strange as hell seeing as I was fine just a few moments before.

"Was that so hard?" he asked teasingly and I glared.

"What you don't walk to talk to me?" he continued to tease and I looked away.

"So you are the human that is always Blade? Hmm, I'll admit I am surprised I expected less of you. But after seeing what you did to the first who had come in here I will give you a few more points. But remember the sun is your ally, however it doesn't stay out forever. When the moon is out you are helpless and weak."

I bared my teeth at him in annoyance and anger, who the hell was this guy calling weak? Helpless? When I get out of these chains, I'll show him just how 'weak' I am by stabbing him through the heart!

"It seems I have hit a nerve," he taunted before pausing and looking at me "what is your name?"

I blinked at him and shook my head, causing him to frown. "What is your name?" he asked again and I puffed out some air.

I mimicked talking before shaking my head and looked at him expectantly. He watched before finally piecing it together, "you cannot speak?"

I shook my head and tried screaming but nothing came out but a long exhale of air before looking down.

He walked over to me and kneeled over me causing me to tense up and look at him suspiciously, he reached out and stroked my cheek but I jerked my head away.

"Who hit you?" he growled and I looked at him wide-eyed. I reluctantly held out my hand and after a moment he placed his larger one in mine.

Turning his hand over I began to spell out, "D-A-N-I-C-A."

Snarling he stood up and paced around the room cursing her name as I watched him frozen I shock and fear than whimpered as he threw the metal chair and it smashed against the wall leaving a dent.

He looked at me before frowning, "my apologies but I must deal with a certain woman about putting her hands on you," he snarled before calming down "I will be back later."

With that he turned, walked over and opened the door and stepped out just as he was about to close it he stopped and told me over his shoulder that rang trough my head after he had left.

"By the way my name is Drake, I shall be back for you…my mate."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Drake left the room, I sat there staring at the door with a blank expression as I tried to process what I had heard.

Mate.

He had called me his mate, there was no possible way that I could be a vampire's mate! I've been hunting and killing vampires since I was little, there's just no way.

'Of course this shit would happen to me' I thought with a glare.

Soon I began to feel myself growing tired but shook my head, I needed to stay awake in case they came back. In case, Drake came back at that thought I began to glare even harder at the door. As soon as I saw his face I was going to slap him as hard as I could and that's a promise!

Eventually I lost the battle of being able to keep my eyes open any longer and let myself be consumed by darkness although I could have sworn I heard someone open the door before I fell asleep.

The next time I opened my eyes I expected to see a plain gray low ceiling and to be laying on the dirty floor of my cell. So imagine my surprise when I wake up to see a high ceiling painted an off white color. It took my still sleep dazed mind a moment to realize that this wasn't where I was when I fell asleep and I quickly sat up and looked around.

I was laying down in a large king sized bed with blood red silk sheets, the room was painted in an off white color. The only furniture in the room was the bed I was currently laying on, a black dresser and a black and red couch. I quickly got off the bed and walked to the window next to the bed and pulled back the blind, to my slight surprise it looked as though the sun was just setting.

When I had fallen asleep the sun had just fully risen and it was around mid-morning, so how long had it been since then?

Walking away from the window, I headed to one of the three doors I could see. It opened to reveal a walk in closet that was almost completely empty. There were a few clothes at the back that I couldn't really make out but I just closed the door, uninterested.

The second door led me to a black marble bathroom as I walked in the only sound that could be hear was the patting of my bare-feet hitting the marble floor. As I passed the mirror above the sink I saw that my left cheek had a slight bruise from when that bitch slapped me. I made a mental note to return the favor and more the next time I see her.

The next thing I noticed in the mirror was what really made me pissed off. I saw I was dressed in a small black tank top and matching sleeping shorts which weren't the clothes I was wearing. So I want to know who the hell changed my clothes?

I shook my head, first I need to figure how the hell I'm going to get out of here and how to contact Blade. Just then I faintly heard the door handle began to jiggle and my head snapped in that direction, I quickly shut the lights off and shut the door quietly.

Faint footsteps tapped against the wood floor in the bedroom and I backed up into the shower stall closing the glass door. It was quiet for a moment before I heard the sound of a door being slammed and the sound of wood splintering. It was followed by a loud roar that made me cover my mouth as I watched the door with fear. What the fuck was that?!

The sound came again and I knew that whatever that thing is was going to burst down the door any minute and I had nothing in here to protect myself. I pressed myself against the wall and brought in my knees to my chest. The door broke down with a loud crack as it punched through the door.

Thundering footsteps boomed as a large man walked into the room, growling the whole time. I couldn't see his face clearly due to the crystallized glass of the shower door. All of a sudden he froze and lifted his head up and took a deep breath and I immediately knew I was screwed. He pulled open the door violently and the force of it formed a spider web crack on the glass.

I refused to look up at the growling man and watched the part of the floor in front of me.

"Look at me" a voice demanded, it sounded strange as if two voices had been mixed together.

Slowly, I raised my head to look at the creature. I hated that I could feel myself shaking from the fear racing through me. At first I saw a pair of leather pants then I saw a white shirt that showed tanned skin. Eventually I forced myself to look at his face and felt a silent scream of shock try to burst from my lips.

It was Drake standing before me but he was different. His eyes were no longer hazel, instead mix of red, yellow and black. It seemed as though his skin was crawling as it moved in different places around his face.

"Found you" he growls and smirked darkly revealing sharp teeth similar to a sharks.

As I looked at his face I knew that it was going to be even harder to escape. The way he watched me was with an animalistic pride and possessiveness beyond my belief.

'Blade please hurry up and get here! I'm in deeper than I thought!'

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed reading and please review so I know what you guys are thinking, would really appreciate it. Until tomorrow :)

~ Gigi 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He reached out to grab my shoulder and I shook my head and kicked him in the stomach. Drake stumbled back a few feet from the shock of the hit and I quickly jumped up and out of the shower and ran out the bathroom.

"Amor!" he roared angrily.

It only fueled me to run faster, I quickly made it to the door and spun around to see him standing by the bathroom door.

"If you run out of this room, you better pray I don't find you. Because if I do," he smirked darkly before continuing "I won't be so nice next time. I'll just take you and kill everyone close to you...starting with that group of humans."

I watched him for a moment, I could tell that he thought I wouldn't leave so I decided to give him a parting gift. Grinning, I flipped him the bird earning me a shocked look before running out the door and down the long hallway.

A few seconds later a roar erupted from the room and then the thundering footsteps started again. I quickly made a left down another hall and saw a staircase, jumping on the rail I slid down and began running once I hit the bottom. Looking around quickly there was no doors in the huge ballroom and ran down a hall that was in front of me.

Just as I passed through the doorway, a loud boom echoed through the room. Still running, I looked over my shoulder to see that Drake had jumped down the stairs and landed on the ground before the last step. The force of him hitting the ground had been so hard as to crack the marble flooring of the ballroom. He looked up slowly and I could see his eyes flash to the same red, black and yellow as in the room before returning to their normal hazel color.

This caused me to run faster, I had to come up with a plan and quick. Luck seemed to come onto my side when I saw that there was a door coming up on my left but of course I was wrong about the luck.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" a voice shouted.

The shout came from a hallway on my right and a group of around six men came barreling towards me. Cursing in my head, I tried to pick up the pace but I was already running as fast as I possibly could. The next thing I knew I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and swing me around causing me to slid across the floor and slam my back into the wall. My eyes clenched tight in pain and tried to gain back the air that had been knocked out of me. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw the blurry figures of the guards surround me in a semi-circle but it was broken when another figure pushed one aside.

I already knew it was Drake but at this point I was in too much pain to care. It felt as though my whole back was on fire and I couldn't move without causing a flash of pain to wash over me entire being. Drake walked closer to me and squatted down next to my head but I refused to look at him, keeping my gaze on the floor.

"Who touched her?" he growled

None of the men moved for a minute until all but one backed up a few steps with their heads down. The one who didn't back up began to shake slightly in fear as Drake's growl grew in volume as he got up and walked to him.

"Do you know who this?"

"One of Blade's acquaintances sir"

"Wrong!" he roared causing them all to flinch "she is my mate! _Mine_!"

The guard tensed and looked at me with shock, regret and fear. He knew that he was screwed, one of the unspoken but well known laws for vampires was that you were not to touch or harm another vampire's mate. This was worse though as he had injured their creators' mate and that had to be the worse offense in their existence.

"She is your future queen and you have done the unspeakable. You touched what is _mine_ and for that you _will_ pay the price…with your life" Drake snarled before grabbing him by the neck and lifted him off the ground causing the guard to kick his feet frantically and grab Drake hand trying to remove it. Drake snapped his teeth and looked at the other guards throwing the one in his grasp at their feet.

"Take him to the cellar, I'll deal with him later"

"Yes sir" they responded before grabbing his arms and dragging him down the hallway and disappearing from sight.

While this went on I was eventually able to pull myself up into an upright position as I watched him cautiously. Eventually he turned around to face me and I stared up at his face defiantly, he looked me up and down and shook his head at me as he walked closer and crouched in front of me.

"Oh little mate I warned you that if you ran, it wouldn't end well."

I glared at him furiously and lifted my fist but then winced and dropped it as I felt my back ignite in pain. He noticed the wince that I had tried to cover and frowned slightly,

"Are you injured?" I remained silent causing him to sigh. "Listen little mate, I know you are not fond of me which I will change soon but I need to know if you are injured."

Watching him warily, I looked into his eyes to see that they only held concern and worry. For some reason I felt guilty knowing that I was the reason that was in his eyes but shook my head slightly to rid myself of the thought.

I pointed at my back and he watched me for a second confused before understanding what I meant.

"Ah I understand, come I will take you to back to the room there are medical supplies there."

I eyed him warily before sighing and nodding and tried to stand up but winced and slumped back to the floor. "Stop before you hurt yourself any further" he growled and moved to come pick me up to which I glared at him.

"Listen here Amor, you may be my mate but you must also remember that you are a prisoner here. I have no qualms of showing you who is in charge. You are to listen to me with no questions or resistance. Am I clear?"

I simply leaned forward and spit in his face as my response. If he thought for one fucking second that I was going to let him control me like a damn puppet, then he had another thing coming to him. He growled and angrily wiped his cheek then looked at me with those black, red and yellow eyes again.

"It seems that I'll just have to break you," he chuckled darkly and his eyes flashed in a way I didn't like at all "and I know just how to start it."

The last thing I saw before it went black due to the back pain were a pair of demon eyes growing closer as well as a pair of fangs leaning towards my neck and biting down causing a pain so great that I was happy I was already falling into darkness.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this :) Plz review


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I cracked open one of my eyes only to immediately shut it as the lights in the room were too bright. After a few moments I slowly reopened them and winced at the light but forced my eyes to stay open. Looking around slowly I noticed I was back in the room that I had first woken up in.

I winced slightly as I felt my head throbbing slightly, 'at this point I'm going to start having permanent memory loss is this keeps happening' I thought annoyed as I sat up.

I noticed that everything seemed to be clearer and I frowned curiously. I could also hear something small running outside, getting up I walked over to the window and saw a squirrel running up a tree around 70 yards away. Backing up, I sat down on the bed and took a few deep breaths. 'Calm down Amor, just think'. What is the last thing I remember?

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and almost immediately I remembered those eyes, the eyes of a demon coming towards me. Then I remember the fangs coming towards me then darkness, my eyes snap open in horror. It couldn't be true I couldn't be one of them, it just not true! I put my hand to my teeth and ran to the bathroom and almost sobbed at what I found. My teeth…I had fangs! I collapsed on the floor onto my knees and covered my eyes as I started crying shaking my head. It couldn't be true; I could not be a vampire!

My mind flashed to Drake and the tears stopped falling as I grew angrier. He did this to me! My chest started heaving as I breathed harder. I stood up and leaned against the wall as my throat started to vibrate violently. I touched my throat and realized I was growling, but I was not really registering it. I felt as though something was coming over me and I could not help but feel slightly scared as I felt myself grow madder. I tilted my head back and screamed into the air but it came more out as a roar. In the back of my mind I realized that I was making noise, it was not just air coming out of my mouth!

I banged the bathroom door open and stomped out of there and into the bedroom. I tilted my head back and screamed out the name that caused my vision to turn red, "DRAKE!"

My voice echoed throughout the whole room and entered the halls most likely spreading throughout wherever we are. A few moments later I could hear heavy footsteps walking into the room, spinning around I growled and bared my fangs as they appeared. There he stood with his hands behind his back and a smirk across his face.

"Aww so you have awakened and I see that your voice has been restored. I will admit when I thought of you screaming my name I imagined it would be in pleasure rather than rage," he stated looking me up and down. "Also it seems I was right in my assumption that the change would heal your throat."

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed before stomping over to him and slapped him across the face. His head snapped to the side before he faced me with a glare and began to growl at me but I only glared at him. He had no right to be pissed off! "What the fuck did you do?! You made me a bloodsucker, the second thing that I fucking hate most in life! What the fuck gave you the slight damn idea I wanted to be turned! You ruined my life!"

With that I lunged at him and knocked him to the ground with a battle cry. When we hit the floor I punched him in the face several times each punctuated with a yell. Before I could land another hit he grabbed my fist and flipped me off of him. I slid a few feet away before looking at him with narrowed eyes, he stood up slowly and wiped the blood coming from his split lip right before it healed.

"You have a strong hand I'll give you that," he chuckled before growing serious "you may be my mate Amor but you _will_ learn to respect _me_."

"In your fucking dreams" I snarled

Drake scowled before taking a deep breath, the next thing I knew he was right in front of me. I tried to take a step back but he grabbed my waist and looked me right in the eye. I could feel the same hot and jittery feeling creeping up inside me only this time it was stronger. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm myself but I was only able to breath in his scent since we were so close.

"Come my mate, there is much to discuss"

He pushed me so that I fell down on the couch and I snarled a him before turning away from him as he removed his leather jacket. "I'll be back soon; I need to deal with a few matters before I return. Please don't leave this room as I will know when you do and I don't feel like punishing you today."

I raised an eyebrow and scoffed at the 'punishing' me part then ignored him as he left. I was finally able to concentrate somewhat, shaking my head I got up and decided to take a bath to soothe my nerves and comprehend the fact that I was bloody talking. Looking out the window I couldn't help but think,

'Blade where the hell are you? I need you please now more than ever. Please'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I moved into the bathroom and turned on the water to start filling the tub. I sat on the side and watched as the water rose to the brim of the tub and the steam swirled around the bathroom and encased me in a warm blanket. I poured some bath soap that I found under the sink into the tub then took off my clothes and stepped in, slowly sinking down into the tub. I wrapped my arms around myself as I let myself finally start thinking about all that was and would happen.

It was obvious that Blade was not going to be coming for a while as I found out that I had been in captivity for around 5 days already. I couldn't wait for someone to rescue me instead I have to rescue myself. I would wait it out for a little while longer before attempting to escape, but for now I would wait and plan. Closing my eyes, I thought through all of the emergency plans Blade, Whistler and I had come up with in case something happened.

But at the thought of Whistler I couldn't help but feel tears fill my eyes and a lone tear rolled down my cheek. The man had taught me so much about everything! He had been my teacher in both academics and in hunting. Pulling my knees up, I leaned forward and rested my forehead against them and let myself cry until there were no more tears to fall.

Wiping away the tears, I took a deep breath before going underneath the water, unaware of the footsteps that sounded from the other room and moved towards the bathroom and the bathroom door opening. I came back up and ran my hand over my hair to get it out of my eyes as well as the water and soap.

Freezing, I could tell I was no longer alone in the bathroom and snapped my eyes open. Seeing Drake sitting on the side of the tub, I growled at him and wrapped an arm around myself to hide my chest even though I was sure that he had already seen me. At that thought I moved around uncomfortably, no one had seen me in even a bra and panties let alone half nude. It was then I was happy that there were enough bubbles to hide the rest of me.

"You know there's this thing called privacy" I snapped annoyed.

Leaning against the wall furthest away from him, in that moment I was extremely glad that the tub was deep and wide in the way it was similar to a small pool.

"My apologies" he replied with a smirk causing me roll my eyes.

"I'm sure"

Drake stood up and did the thing I least expected. He took off his shirt and began to unzip his pants. I couldn't help but to stare at his tan chest before looking away flustered, almost positive that my face, neck and the top of my chest were completely red from embarrassment.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" I asked him incredulously as he removed the last of his clothing and stepped down the stairs. Instantly I made a move to go to the furthest side of the tub but I wasn't quick enough as Drake grabbed my arms and pulled me into his chest.

"Bathing with my mate, what does it look like I am doing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smug grin. Growling I tried to move away from him but he wrapped an arm around my waist and stared into my eyes.

For some reason I felt myself relaxing into him and let him tug me down with him. All I could focus on were the color of his eyes and his scent. Drake had a scent of warm spice and dark wood that made him slightly addicting to me and I hated myself for feeling so weak.

He pulled me up against his chest and I closed my eyes to try and get myself back together. Unfortunately, that only made me focus more on his scent and my body couldn't help but move closer despite my mind telling it to do the opposite.

"So beautiful" he whispered as he ran a finger down my cheek.

My mind was soon turning against me and all I could think about was the pinkness of his lips. I moved my arms up his chest and wound them around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Our lips were a mere inch away and I could feel the heat of his breath brush against my lips. Closing my eyes, I took the final leap and moved my head so that our lips connected in a slow and passionate kiss. Soon that kiss grew heated and Drake clutched the back of my head and licked my lip, asking for entrance which I so readily gave him.

My thoughts of him being my enemy, the man that turned me without consent, the man that wishes to kill Blade were not present in my mind. All I could think about were the strong arms wrapped around me, promising me protection. The soft lips that kisses me so passionately and I knew my lips would be swollen later but I couldn't care less in that time.

Drake had captured me and I had fought him at first, I really did but we both knew that I was no match to him. He was stronger and I was weaker than him, I was also mentally weak with the death of Whistler still fresh in my mind. But now…now I am under his control and I didn't want to be out of it and I knew that everything was going to change even more than they already had.

I was _**his**_.

But I could tell from the way he held me to his chest as we sat there in the tub as the water turned cold and the world moved outside that he was _**mine**_.

I couldn't help but feel a small part of me relish at that fact. But the other part of me could not help but to be ashamed that I had fallen so soon.

* * *

Don't Forget to Review plz :) Hope y'all enjoyed, until tomorrow.

~ Gigi


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Meanwhile back at Nightstalkers HQ…**

A chair crashed loudly as it flew through the air and hit the wall leaving a large dent in the concrete. The room was in a disarray as Blade roared in anger, throwing paper and furniture all over the room. Near the door the Nightstalkers stood watching and hearing with wide and scared eyes, too afraid to stop the figure with a fear of getting killed. Finally, after a few minutes Abigail took a few tentative steps forward, "Blade you need to calm down. This isn't helping you get any closer to finding out where they took her. You need to calm down so that we can think tis through."

"Don't you tell me to calm down," he yelled causing Abigail to jump. He turned to the others with a snarl, "why did it take you till just now to tell me she's been missing? It's been almost five days since she's been missing and you tell me now!" he growled.

"We didn't think it would be that important to tell you. She wasn't important to us so Abigail, Hedges and Summerfield and I decided not to tell you." Dex said hesitantly.

Blade appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye and grabbed his neck, shoving him into the wall. Dex grabbed his hands trying to get him to let go but he didn't even twitch. Growling in his face Blade lifted him so that his feet were a foot off the ground and watched him in disgust.

"She wasn't important? Amor was important to me motherfucker!" Blade shouted "besides just because you're selfish ass doesn't think she's important doesn't mean you can decide whether or not she's worth saving or not! You call yourselves vampire hunters, saving humans, "he scoffed "I didn't know that mean selecting which ones to save and which ones not to! You disgust me." Blade spat. He let go of Dex and he fell to the floor in pain, gasping for breath.

"The only ones that even deserve to live in here are King and Zoe," he growls and walks to the door. As he reached Abigail he sneers and she looks at the floor "Whistler would be so disappointed and disgusted with you." She turns her head away from him even more and he scoffs before leaving the room. Hannibal looks at all of them and shakes his head in shock and sadness. Zoe moves away from her mother and takes Hannibal's hand and begins to pull him out of the room. "Zoe!" Summerfield shouts and she turns to her mom and only says "I liked Amor, she was like my big sister. And you let the vampires take her away and didn't tell no one" Zoe said sniffling before Hannibal picked her up and they walked out. The remaining Nightstalkers stood there letting what just happened process in their minds. Guilt and fear ran through some of their minds however there was one who felt no guilt, only anger and betrayal.

'All this trouble for one useless girl that couldn't even speak!' they thought with a sneer 'well I'll just have to get rid of her…that is if the vamps haven't done so already.' A dark smirk came over their face at that thought as they left the room.

"Blade! Wait up!" Hannibal shouted as he jogged towards the man with Zoe in his arms. Turning around, Blade sneered but it softened when he saw it was only them two. "What do you want?"

"To help you find Amor" Zoe said and Hannibal nodded in agreement. Blade looked at her for a moment before asking Hannibal, "Did you know she was gone, that they choose not to look for her?"

"No, I was out looking for more leads on Drake when it happened. If I had known I would have told you immediately, it's obvious you two are close and that you'd do anything to find her. We want to help you look for her." Hannibal told him seriously. Blade didn't say anything for a while before he nodded, it would be faster to finding her with more than just himself looking. He just hoped that she wasn't dead, in the hand of vampire there was no telling what her physical or even her mental state was.

 _ **With Drake and Amor…**_

A loud clang rang through the bathroom and I felt slightly dazed and blinked my eyes to see that I was kissing Drake. My eyes widened and pushed him away and looked at him with wide shocked eyes as he smirked at me with eyes filled with lust and hunger. I glared darkly at him and growled and smacked him as hard as I could. His head turned to the side from the force and I got out of the tub, grabbed a towel and walked out the bathroom before he could say or do anything to me.

"Amor" he growled but I ignored him and walked into his closet and grabbed a pair of black boxers and a white shirt and sat on the bed, drying my hair, staring at the wall. I couldn't help but feel a small amount of shame inside of me grew. I had given in to him, I had let him touch me, kiss me and I had actually enjoyed kissing him, the feeling of his arms wrapped around me. I had felt completely safe and protected, desired…loved.

Drake came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and I stared for a minute before remembering who I was looking at and turned back around. It was quiet for a moment before I felt the bed dip but I kept ignoring him. Finally, he grabbed my hands and threw the towel away from me and pulled me into his chest. "NO!" I growled out then it turned into a sob before I quickly composed myself. He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him and I stopped fighting him. He slowly let me go and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What did you do to me in the bathroom?"

"I simply made you act out the feeling that you were feeling for me show more clearly. It was obvious you needed a push."

"So basically you manipulated me into kissing you?" I sneered and he smirked.

"If that's how you wish to put it."

A surge of rage filled me and I roared before pushing him back off the bed and we tumbled off the bed onto the floor with a loud thud. I straddled him and he looked at me shocked for a moment, taking advantage of tis I punched him repeatedly, yelling out. "This is all your fault, you changed everything! I was perfectly happy with the way things were going, but now?! Whistler's dead, Blade is probably freaking out having to deal with those amateurs and I'm stuck here!" I screamed in rage. "I knew how I felt about vampires, about life but now I'm all confused. Everything is so different and it'll **never** be the same," my shouts turning into sobs "You have made everything so different, now I don't know what to feel!"

I got off of him after one more punch to the face and paced around the room as he collected himself. I tugged on my hair in rage and fought back tears of agitation, and collapsed against the wall breathing heavily. I didn't know what to do or feel anymore, I was lost. I was basically losing my mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was quiet for a minute, neither one of us spoke but I didn't care. I was trying so hard not to completely fall apart right now. Footsteps moved closer to me and I glanced up to see him standing over me with his hand outstretched towards me, his face not revealing anything. Taking his hand after a few seconds of hesitation, he pulled me into his chest and just stared me straight in the eyes. I could predict what he was probably seeing in them, all the feelings of frustration, confusion and sadness spilling out.

I looked down at the floor, the wall, anywhere but at him. He stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry"

My eyes snapped open and I stared into his eyes shocked. I could tell from his eyes and voice that he was being honest, however he both knew that even though he was sorry he wasn't going to let me go. Drake also wouldn't give into Blade and when the time came they would battle each other.

All of a sudden my throat felt as though there was a fire building up inside it and I clutched my throat and began to cough a little. The coughing seemed to worsen the burn as it got stronger and soon whimpers began to sneak past my lips without my permission. Drake looked at me concerned before realization swept across his face but I was still confused. Why was my throat burning like the gates of hell?

It was then that I came to the same conclusion as him, I needed to remember that I am a vampire now and that meant I need to feed. I now had to drink the blood of humans to keep myself alive.

Shaking my head, I gave Drake a pleadingly look but we knew that this had to happen no matter what I wanted. If I didn't willingly feed, he would more than likely somehow force me to.

As if reading my thoughts, he told me, "you need to feed Amor, there is no other way around it. If you don't willingly feed, I'll make you do it myself. "

Hanging my head, I nodded my head in agreement, the fleeting thought of why wasn't I fighting him came to my mind but was ignored as he carried me bridal style out the room and down the hall. But instead of going to the stairs he took us to a room all the way on the other side of the house.

This room was obviously different from the rest in the house as its door was made entirely of metal, resembling the door to a vault. A keypad was located to the left of the door but I didn't see the combination as Drake typed it in too quickly. However, I wouldn't have seen it anyway as I was too busy trying to ignore the worsening fire in my throat that seemed to strengthen every moment.

The door beeped twice before unlocking and revealing a small dark room with a staircase leading upwards. We moved further into the room, the door closing shut automatically behind us. With a slight slam Drake and I were encased in darkness but it didn't stop him from continuing onward. Climbing the stairs, I could begin to smell something but I couldn't tell what it was exactly as it was to faint.

Moving further up the stairs, the smell began to strengthen and I felt my fangs and gums begin to ache causing me to cover my mouth with a wince. We reached another metal door but something was seriously wrong with this one. This door should belong in a horror movie as there were streaks of red from the top to the bottom of the door. Looking harder I saw handprints created from blood on the door as well and I felt a shiver run through my body. He opened the door and I was hit with a wave of the most alluring and tantalizing scent in the world and suddenly it felt as though I wasn't myself anymore.

The next thing I knew I was out of Drake's arms and was inside the room, looking around frantically. Inside the room were two men and three women, ranging from thirties to mid-fifties, huddled together in a corner. I tilted my head at them as they stared at me scared and pressed themselves further against the wall.

I walked, more like prowled, over the group and grabbed the closest person, one of the women. She appeared to be around thirty-three and had tears ran down her dirty cheeks and began to bed and plead with me to let her go. But her begging was lost to me as I leaned closer and smelled her neck and purring before lunging forward and biting down. Her begging turned into screams of horror and she tried to push me away from her. The others screamed as well and moved further away from us, trying to reach the door where Drake stepped forward. They screamed for him to run, not knowing that he was only going to help in their demise.

He smirked at them and quickly stepped back, shutting the door in the process. The people slammed into the door and began to bang on it and I dropped the now dead woman and stood up from my crouch and roared before leaping towards them. From then on the only sounds that could be heard were the screams of the dying humans and feral growls.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been hours since the screaming had stopped ringing throughout the windowless and dull room. Blood was everywhere, on the walls, floor and even the ceiling. Body parts where scattered around the room, each surrounded by a large pool of blood. There was only one living being left, Amor stood in the middle of the room completely covered head to toe in red as she looked at the carnage around her. She searched deeply in herself to feel some kind of guilt but she couldn't find any, as there were no feelings of guilt or self-hatred…only satisfaction.

The people would have suffered either way, if she hadn't killed them then they would be sent to blood warehouses to be tortured and butchered for their blood. Of course Amor had done something similar as they weren't exactly in one or even two pieces now but she made most of their deaths quick. So in a way she had been the better option for the humans, therefore she did some kind of good this way.

In the back of her mind a voice shouted at her in disgust and shame, she was sounding exactly like one of those bloodsuckers but she pushed it down. She sounded like one because she was a bloodsucker now, a vampire, and there was nothing she could do about it now. All she can do know is accept her new life and make the best of it.

As Amor thought to herself the metal door opened with a squeak, breaking Amor's thoughts and causing her to tense with alarm. Hitting the wall behind it softly, Drake was revealed standing there in the doorway as he observed the room with a proud smirk. Amor stood from her tense crouch and walked over to him. "I'm proud of you Amor. I thought you would've helped them escape somehow or refuse to drink from the rest of them. I am pleasantly surprised." Amor looked up into his eyes for a moment before moving past him and walking down the stairs and walking out the door.

Curious, Drake quietly followed behind her wondering what was going through her mind. Amor ignored the fact that she probably looked insane as she walked down the hallway covered with blood. In her wake were bloody footprints on the hardwood floors of the house. Drake trailed behind her from a slight distance as he watched her to make sure she didn't break down.

Amor moved down the hallways like a ghost, her mind focused on only one thing, a shower. They finally reached the bedroom after what felt like hours but in reality was only minutes and Amor headed straight for the bathroom. As she made her way to the bathroom she peeled off her clothes and dumped them in the garbage by the bathroom door. Turning on the shower, she stared at the water as it fell from the showerhead before snapping herself out of the trance and stepping in. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her as the warm water ran over her head and body and relaxing her tense muscles as well as taking away most of the blood from her body. Amor placed her hands on the walls of the shower and leaned her forehead against the wall, letting the water run down her back and relax the muscles there before finally lathering herself off and getting rid of the last bits of blood on her body and in her hair.

Wrapping a towel around herself and turning off the water, she paused in front of the large mirror above the marble sink. Bright, almost neon violet eyes stared back at her from round olive skin that was framed by auburn hair. Amor bared her teeth and noticed that her canines were only slightly longer than before but were definitely sharper. Looking over her the rest of her body she noticed that there weren't that many changes involving her body except she was more solid and what little fat she had was almost completely gone.

Amor walked out the bathroom and glanced at the bed to see that Drake was laying there reading an old book to her surprise. She moved into the closet and was headed for Drake's clothes when she noticed that there was a new row of clothes on the other side of the closet. Slowly moving closer, she noticed that they were all in her size, getting over her shock she pulled a few drawers out and grabbed undergarments. Amor found white and purple shorts and a tank top before moving back into the bedroom.

Clearing her throat with her arms around herself, Amor softly smiled at Drake. "Thank you for the clothes, they're very comfortable."

"You're welcome, as much as I loved seeing you in my clothes and having my scent on you it was apparent you needed clothes that fit you."

Amor moved over to the bed and gently sat down, using her hair as a shield she glanced over to see that Drake was watching her. Trying to fight down the blush she moved further onto the bed so that she could at least attempt to relax.

"Amor" Drake said causing her to jump and look over at him. "Come over here"

She stared at him for a moment unsurely before slowly crawling over to him and kneeling next to his now upright body. Amor looked at him expectantly, she made herself stare only into his eyes as she knew that if she looked away she would become distracted. Amor was no fool; she knew that she was different than she had once been. She was now less rebellious as she felt the attraction towards Drake grow and become harder to fight. Amor however could not seem to bring herself to care though as she finally was feeling as though she belonged somewhere.

It didn't matter that she was the mate of the first vampire, the one that now wished to make vampires, what he believed to be, the highest species. At that thought Amor froze and stared longer into Drake's eyes and smiled, she had called him her mate. It was what he was though, her mate, and that fact made Amor want to smile and scream it at the top of her voice.

"What are you thinking about my sweet Amor?" Drake asked causing her to come out of her thoughts and flush. She shook her head, "it is not important"

"Come now tell me" Drake said with a smirk

"Really its noth-" she said but gasped in surprise as Drake wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him Amor was now straddling him and at this she blushed and tried to move off of him but he kept a tight hold on her waist, not allowing her to move.

"And where do you think you're going?" Drake asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

Amor stumbled around for a moment before taking a deep breath, "can you uh…let me g-go?"

"Now why on earth would I do that? I rather like you where you are, don't you?"

Amor blushed and squeaked out a 'no' before ducking her head as Drake laughed at her. "Sleep now Amor, we have much to do tomorrow. I wish to explain some things to you."

She simply nodded and reluctantly placed her head underneath his chin and wrapped her arms around his neck. Amor took a deep breath and smiled as his slightly spicy scent filled her nose and caused her to close her eyes, falling asleep to his soft breathing and the feeling of her mate's strong arms wrapped around her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I sighed as I slowly began to wake up and stretching before flopping back onto the bed. I heard a chuckle from next to me and my turned my head and jumped slightly as I saw Drake only a few inches from my face. Rolling my eyes, I mumbled, "It's too early for you to be surprising me." He laughed and cupped my cheek, "I'm sorry to have scared you mate." I looked into his eyes and slowly felt myself losing myself in them like I had a few days ago in the bathroom. It was then I realized how long I had been with him and how I had hardly noticed. Drake made me forget all about my life outside of this place and I hadn't had a single nightmare of my biological father that I usually had every night.

My eyes searched his for a moment before traveled down to his lips and I unconsciously licked my lips before looking back into his eyes. They had darkened slightly from when I looked away and feelings of lust, hunger and as well as something else were now in his eyes.

He pulled me closer to his chest and I placed a hand on his tanned chest in my surprise. He bent his head slightly until there was only an inch of space left between our lips and I wondered why he had stopped when it hit me. He wanted me to kiss him, to show that I recuperated his feelings and wanted to be kissed. My eyelids fluttered shut as I felt his warm breath fan over my face before tilting my head and kissing his lips. Neither of us moved for a moment before I slowly began to move my lips across his and it was then that he responded too. His other hand moved to the back of my neck as he deepened the kiss and I couldn't help the soft whimper that left my mouth as he bit my lip slightly. I slid my hand from his chest to neck and couldn't believe that this was actually happening. 'There can't be anything that can ruin this moment' I thought to myself.

I had apparently spoken to soon as banging and screaming began to be heard from outside the door and in the hallway. Drake pulled away as we both turned to look at the door where the banging was coming from. "Stay here" Drake said and got out of bed, putting on some leather pants and opened the door.

In the doorway was a young man that was panting and looking up at Drake with wide eyes.

"What?" Drake growled.

'S-sir, we have a problem. It's Blade. He-he's here looking for the girl" the man said as he looked down at the floor nervously.

I put a hand over my mouth in shock and looked down at the bed. Blade was here? Was he alright? Why had it taken him so long to find me? A million questions ran through my head as I proceed that the man that I had considered a father-figure was here to come get me. But the one question that stood out to me was…did I want to be saved, to be taken away from Drake?

The sound of the door slamming gained my attention and I looked up to see Drake standing there angrily with his fists clenched. "Get dressed I have to get you out of here" he growled and I nodded despite the conflictions going on in my head.

Running over to the closet I changed into a purple tank top, black leggings and sneakers along with a leather jacket before jogging back out and looking at a now fully clothed Drake.

"Come on Amor. I'm going to take you to a safe house so the day walker can't find you."

"What about you?" I asked him worriedly

"I'm going to stay here and finish with the plans."

"No, I want you to come with me. Please Drake I don't want you and Blade fighting. Everything will be fine if you just come with me."

He shook his head "you know that is not true. He will continue to look for you." Pulling me closer to him, he ran his fingers over my cheek as I looked up at him with concerned eyes. "Just trust me Amor"

I sighed before nodding, "Alright…alright I trust you."

He smiled and stroked my cheek once again before pulling me towards the door, "we have to get to the basement. There's a car there that will take you the safe house where I will come get you in three days. Everything should be taken care of by then if we go according to the plan."

We left the room and jogged down the hallways to the stairs, there were around six piles of ashes scattered throughout the room. Drake pulled me down the hallway I had went down when I was trying to escape and opened the second to last door at the hallway. Going down a few flights of stairs, he opened the door and walked into a large garage. There were many black SUVs and convertibles, all with tinted windows. "There is the car" Drake pointed to a black convertible that had a five guards around it and he went over to a box on the wall and grabbed a set of keys.

All of a sudden a loud bang rang through the garage and yells began to sound as well as gunfire. Drake pulled me close to him and we ran towards one of the SUVs. Looking around the side of it I saw Blade fighting the guards that surrounded the cars. Blade had sliced through two of them already and was now fighting with two of them. Drake pulled me back just as a stray bullet went through the SUV where my head was.

He gave me a warning look before quickly checking to see if it was clear and he grabbed me and we ran towards the car behind the guards. I was slightly hunched over so that the guards wouldn't hit me as they were now desperate and shooting around recklessly.

Drake and I had just reached the car and were in plain view causing Blade too see us and pushed one of the guards off him before shouting my name. I turned and looked over at him but before I could say or do anything, Drake pushed me in the car and shouted for the driver to leave. I pressed my hands again the back glass and watched as Drake and last living guard ran back towards the stairs. While Blade finished off the guard and ran after the car for a moments before growing smaller in the distance. I laid down on the backseat and ignored the driver that kept looking back at me.

"You alright there pipsqueak?" the driver asked.

I sat up and glared at him and was about to yell at him when I noticed something. He had called me 'pipsqueak' the only person who called me that was…

"Hannibal?" I gasped and he turned around with a wink "the one and only."

I laughed and hugged him from behind before quickly letting go so that he didn't crash. "Man I missed you" I laughed and he chuckled.

"Missed you too pipsqueak"

"What did I tell you about calling me that? I'm only a few inches shorter than you."

"I know but I like calling you that."

Shaking my head, I carefully climbed into the passenger seat. "How are the others doing?" I asked him how the others were and noticed how his face grew darker.

"Don't know and don't care. We haven't talked to them in a few days."

"Why not?" I asked confused.

He opened his mouth to tell me before it shut close with a clink and his eyes widened. "Wait a minute!" he shouted causing me to jump slightly. "Holy Shit! You're talking! How are you talking? Could you always talk and just chose not to?" Hannibal rambled on. I couldn't keep up with him and cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth.

"It's a long story that I don't want to get into right now. But let's just say things are gonna be a lot different now." I told him with a frown.

He looked at me confused for a minute before his eyes widened when he saw my new fangs and he looked at me sadly. I gave him a weak smile and shook my head, "we'll figure it out. But first tell me what I've missed."

With that Hannibal began to tell me how they had only found out that I had been missing for two days. The others had thought I was of no use and was weak, I was a threat to their operation as they thought I would inform someone of their group. They had made up excuses when Blade or Zoe had asked of my whereabouts. It seemed as though Blade, Zoe and Hannibal had only cared about me.

It was quiet for a few moments before I smirked and looked out the window at the passing people and buildings. "Oh they have no idea how much shit they're in. They think I'm useless do they?" As I spoke my fangs glistened under the fading suns light and my eyes darkened, in that moment I didn't look like myself. I laughed darkly before smirking, "I'll just have to show them how much of a threat I can be."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :) Sorry it took so long but had to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. Thanks to all of you who have commented. Special shoutout to HateMe101, your comments made me super duper happy! Don't forget to review, until next time :)

~ Gigi 3


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _With Drake_

"What?!" a voice roared out through the lavish building. The voice was deep and filled with rage that was barely being contained. It came from a lavish building which looked like a mansion on the outside and most of the inside. But in the basement was a close version of hell as the walls and floors were made of cement; muddy puddles mixed with blood were spread throughout the floor.

There were few lights on the ceiling and even fewer windows making the atmosphere dark and dangerous. However, in that moment everything and everyone was in danger as the king and most powerful being on Earth was close to going on a path of destruction as he was told the news of his mate.

Drake was a handsome man with a strong chin, dark brown hair, tan skin, hazel eyes and a strong build. He was ruthless and a murderer, a true warrior who had won many a battle and wars. But there was a true monster underneath his skin, one that had killed thousands with no mercy and it was close to rising to the surface. His skin seemed to shift as if something alive was underneath and begging to be released. Drake's fangs were growing and his eyes were changing to yellow and black.

"Where is she?!" he growled, his voice sounding as if it belonged to a demon which it might as well have. In front of him kneeled three guards, all suffering from some kind of injury. They had been in charge of making sure that Amor, his mate, got to the safe house and now they were telling him that somehow one of Blade's men had commandeered a car and had taken off with Amor.

"We-we're not sure," stuttered one of the guards "but we can track the car and get their location."

Drake snarled and hit the guard across the face with nails sharp as talons. The man screamed in pain and leaned over, until his forehead touched the floor as he clutched the right side of his face. Drake whipped around to face the guards and Danica behind him.

" You're all useless! I'll get her myself" he growled and spun around leaving the whimpering man and slightly cowering guards.

 _With Amor, Blade and the Nightstalkers_

As Amor stood in front of the people before her she couldn't help but to give them a glare of hate. There was a feeling of betrayal and hurt also within her chest but she shoved that down as best as she could. The thing was that it wasn't like she hadn't told them where she would be, she had told Sommerfield exactly where she was going. And yet they still didn't tell Blade or look for her. They simply did not care.

Abigail opened her mouth to speak but before words could be heard, the sound of a motorcycle could be heard. In through the garage opening, Blade came in and parked before getting off and walking towards the group. At hearing the engine Amor had turned and began to walk towards the entrance. Seeing Blade, she picked up her pace to a slight jog and hugged him tightly.

He clutched her to his chest, "missed you kid."

Before she could answer, Zoe came running into the room. Sommerfield turned and kneeled to hug her daughter with a smile and wide arms but Zoe ran around her and went to hug Amor. Sommerfield kneeled there shocked as she realized that her own daughter seemed to avoid her and preferred Amor over her. She slowly stood up and simmered there with anger, jealousy and frustration.

"Amor! I missed you so much" Zoe shouted as she wrapped her arms around Amor's middle. She laughed and hugged the little girl gently and ran a hand over her hair, "I missed you too little bug."

Zoe gasped and everyone else besides Hannibal looked at her shocked. "Amor you can talk!" Zoe squealed causing her to chuckle a little. "Yes I can, I'll explain later okay?"

Zoe giggled and nodded before going and sitting on Hannibal's lap who had moved to sit against the wall.

"Blade," Abigail said through clenched teeth and everyone turned to look at her. "She can't stay here, she's one of those _**things**_ now. She will endanger the lives of everyone here. She has to leave."

It was quiet for a few minutes before giggling could be heard. Everyone looked around confused before realizing who the person was giggling. Amor stood there giggling before it grew into full blown laughter.

"Oh that's rich," she laughed as she tried to calm down. Clapping her hands, with a smile it quickly vanished in a second. Her voiced went from cheerful to monotone as she stared straight into Abigail's eyes.

"That's _**so**_ funny Abigail. It seems you've forgotten though that Blade here is also one of those 'things' as you called us. Hannibal used to be one as well and I don't see you thinking they're a danger to everyone's lives. Which is also hilarious because the line of 'work' we're in? Yeah, that's a danger to everyone. Hey you never know," Amor shrugged and began pacing in front of the group "maybe one day a vengeful vampire will come around and oh… I don't know, slaughter you all where you stand?"

Amor stared straight into Abigail's eyes as she said the last part. Her eyes were black as ink and seemed to stare straight into Abigail's soul causing her to shiver. Grinning at her reaction, Amor turned around and walked to her old room with a shrug, "but who knows right? Anything can happen."

Everyone stared at her shocked and the Nightstalkers seemed to keep their mouths shut. It was quiet before Blade walked towards her, "come on kid we have to talk." She nodded and they both walked off towards the lab. Hannibal and Zoe got up and Hannibal took her to her room to get away from the others.

The rest remained where they were and watched after them with shocked and slightly scared eyes. Eventually they unfroze and a huff came from Abigail making the others look at her.

"She has _**got**_ to go. She's a danger to all of us and has been nothing but trouble since she got here. She's breaking us up, taking Hannibal and Zoe away from us. We got to think of a way to get rid of her" Abigail hissed slightly and the others looked at her. "Yeah but…how?" Hedges asked nervously. It was quiet for a minute before Sommerfield answered with a twisted smile on her face, "I know just the way to get rid of her."

With that they all walked away to continue their plan to get rid of the thorn in their sides.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Neither me nor Blade spoke as he stood in the lab, the silence was beginning to suffocate me and I didn't know much longer I could stay in it. A few minutes later Blade finally broke the silence and spoke.

"How?" he asked me.

"How what?" I asked looking at the floor. I knew what he was talking about but I didn't want to answer just yet. "How did it happen?" he repeated through gritted teeth.

"I tried to escape and a few of the guards caught me, messed up my back a little in the process. He took me back to the room he was keeping me in and told me that he was going to break me…that he knew how to start it. All I remember after that is a sharp pain then blackness. When I woke up…I was like this and I had my voice back." I told him, remembering everything that had happened as I told him.

Blade snarled and paced around a bit then punch the wall, creating a hole. "I can't believe this!"

"Calm do-" I started to say but he cut me off. "Don't tell me to calm down Amor! None of this would have happened if I had taken you to the city with me. You wouldn't have been taken, or turned into one of them! I should have found you faster but those damn _Nightstalkers_ " he shouted, snarling their name with so much poison and anger.

I reached out to him but he moved away from me and walked out the door, leaving me alone in the lab hurt and confused. I looked around the lab and sighed before leaving and heading to my room.

As I walked to my room, I thought about the last couple of days and felt myself breaking down slightly. I wrapped my arms around myself and squeezed slightly, wishing that I was back with Drake. Blade was disgusted at the fact that I was now the very thing we hunted, the others wanted me gone and at this point I wanted to leave. Plus, I had the sinking feeling that something was going to happen and soon, but I waved it for now as I was too tired to do anything.

I walked into my room and peeled off my clothes and took a quick shower to wash off the sweat and dirt from the day. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose tank top then laid down in my bed, looking out the window at the crescent moon in the sky.

* * *

 _Third Person P.O.V._

As Amor laid down in her bed she placed a hand over the middle of her chest. Ever since she had left the mansion there had been an aching feeling in the middle of her chest. The sensation was almost as if someone placed a brick on her chest, it was uncomfortable but not to the point she felt like she was being smothered but t grew worse as the days went by. To try and relieve it, she rubbed softly with a frown as she wondered why she felt this. Shaking her head, she tried her best to ignore it and laid down on her bed turning to watch the moon slowly rise higher into the sky.

She closed her eyes and soon was lost to the real world as she fell asleep, not seeing or hearing the door open. In the doorway stood two figures, stepping further into the room the moon shone on their faces revealing it to be Abigail and Dex. Hanging from Abigail's fingers was a fully loaded tranquillizer gun.

They both stared down at her sleeping figure before turning to each other and nodding. Abigail raised the gun up and sneered at Amor before shooting two darts into the side of her neck. Her body jolted from the force and her eyelids fluttered however they remained closed. "Grab her," Abigail said coldly "we need to move quickly before she wakes up."

"How long do those darts last?" Dex asked her worriedly as he picked up Amor's unconscious body and walked into the hallway.

"Around five hours, but we need to get out of here fast anyway." She whispered and he nodded.

They moved down the halls quietly, going outside and getting in the car. Dex placed Amor in the back seat and quickly tired up and got into the car. They drove off into the night towards the direction of the city, without turning back. They had unknowingly got into the car that Hannibal had stolen from Drake. Abigail sat there in the passenger seat with one thing on her mind that made her smirk.

Revenge. Amor was going to pay for everything she had done.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING :) Plz review and leave some suggestions for what you think should happen. It helps me write faster which leads to updating faster! lol. Hope you guys enjoyed ;) Until next time

~Gigi 3


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning:** **This chapter is kind of dark and so will a few future chapters so if you don't like that kind of stuff I suggest you do not read. Thanks.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

As soon as I woke up, I knew something was very wrong as I was no longer in my room let alone my bed. The room was cold and I could hear water dripping somewhere into a puddle or maybe a sink. Some kind of rough material was wrapped around my eyes and was too thick to see through so I was blinded. From the cold feeling against my back and legs I was seated in some kind of metal chair that was probably bolted to the cement floor that I could feel against the bottom of my feet. I tried moving my arms they were tightly bound in metal handcuffs behind my back and my legs are tied to the legs of the chair so I was stuck where I was. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on what I could hear and smell. Besides the echoing sound of the dripping water in the corner of the room and my slightly heavy breathing, it was mainly silent. As for the smell, I wanted the vomit as it smelled like something or someone had died in here and was left to rot for weeks. The room also smelled heavily of urine and feces, it was like someone with diarrhea went to the bathroom and didn't flush. It was so heavy a smell that if someone was to wash the room twenty times it would still smell like feces and urine.

I tried my best to avoid thinking about the smell as I sat there in the small cement room. I sat there for probably three more hours before I heard a door open and two pair of footsteps come into the room. I kept my head down, with my hair covering my face so it looked like I was still unconscious. I waited to hear the people speak as they moved in front of me.

"She's still out," a concerned voice rang out and I recognized it as Dex's which made me clench my fingers slightly in aggravation and anger. "I thought you said this would last only a few hours it's been ten."

"Calm down would You, just relax. She should be waking up any moment now" the second voice spoke up. It took me not even a second to recognize the voice as Abigail's. I couldn't help the growl that came from my throat when she spoke. They both moved back a step in surprise at my growl.

"Well, well, well, I guess she is awake." Abigail spoke in a teasing voice after recovering from the slight surprise. I didn't respond and kept my head down as I felt Dex go behind me and untie my blindfold. He moved back in front of me next to Abigail as they both watched me.

"Not so tough now are you Amor," Abigail sneered and I remained silent, "look at me" she commanded. I kept my head down, ignoring her command. I was not afraid of her or anything that she would do to me.

After a moment she grew angry when I did not listen to her. "I said look at me!" she shouted. Her breathing grew heavier and heavier as her anger grew at my silence. Her hand rose and hit against my cheek as she smacked me making my head snap to the right. From the corner of my eye I was Dex flinch as the sound radiated through the room.

"Look. At. Me" Abigail hissed at me and I slowly turned my head to face her and look up at her slowly with a raised eyebrow.

She glared at me, "now that I have your attention we're going to go over a few things." She began to pace back and forth in front of me with her hands behind her back as I watched her with a disinterested look.

"You're probably wondering why you're here right now, why we are doing this to you. Well, I'll tell you why" she hissed. "It's because I don't trust you. Ever since you got here things have been going downhill. You've been nothing but trouble, splitting us up, making Sommerfield get upset with us. Thankfully she came to her senses and realized what you were. Everything was fine, we were making progress to find Drake and finishing the serum. But then everything went south when you got taken away and when Blade realized that you were gone all he cared about was finding you. Then we find out that you were with Drake and when you came back you were one of them, his _pet_ , his _plaything_. I never liked you, the moment you came here I could tell you would be trouble. My last straw was when you came back and you had been turned into one of those _things_ and they still kept you alive, risking all of our lives. Then you took Hannibal from us and Zoe from her own mother. That was it, we had all had our fill of you Amor."

As Abigail spoke I noticed how mad she got as she spoke, her face growing redder as she spoke. I wanted to laugh in her face but I waited for that, I wanted her to finish before I had my fun.

"So now that I have you, I'm going to make you suffer before I get rid of you like the trash you are." Abigail said with a dark smile and moved to the corner of the room where a silver metal cart sat covered with a white sheet. She wheeled the cart over in front of me underneath the single light bulb that gave the room light. She grinned at me as she removed the sheet, revealing all the medical instruments laying on the cart. There were two pairs of rubber gloves, a clear plastic bowl filled with I think water, a variety of multicolored bottles filled with weird liquids, metal pliers, strangely curved and shaped knives and hammers. All of the instruments were covered in old, crusted blood.

I looked over the instruments and felt a clenching in my gut but I remained stoic in my facial expressions and steeled myself for what was to come.

"We're going to play a game" Abigail said darkly as she and Dex put on the gloves. I leaned closer to her and stared her in the eyes as I smiled at her showing off my fangs, making sure they glinted in the light, "Didn't you know? I _love_ games Abigail."

She cleared her throat, I could tell from her eyes that she hadn't been expecting that reaction. "Then let's play."

I leaned back in my chair and stared at them, "yes let's play." They stood on both sides of me and just as they were about to move I added in a few more words. "Oh and Abigail?" she looked at me and I smirked darkly, staring at the wall in front of me. "Make sure you pray that I don't win this game. I'm a sore winner."

"I doubt you'll win" she hissed. I slowly turned my head at her and smirked, "we shall see."

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. I have a week left of school so expect more updates from this point on :). PM me any suggestions or recommendations and don't forget to review!


End file.
